Save Me
by inXmyXcrazyXmind
Summary: Ally has always been abused by her stepmom, Nina. She has never told anyone, because she's afraid they will think she is a freak. All Ally wants is for someone to save her from the nothing she thinks she is.
1. Scarred

**A/N: Hi. I've never made an Austin and Ally fanfic before but I want to give it a shot. Make sure to review to tell me what I should change, story ideas, plot ideas, or if you just wanna say hi.**

**I got this idea after reading Wonderwall by . (you should check it out, it's amazing) and after a personal experience.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Although it would be really cool if I did.**

**BTW: **_Italicized= flashback_

_**~~(Austin and Ally)~~**_

_Ally was close to the breaking point. Her stepmom's abuse was becoming too much. The constant hitting and verbal abuse was too much. She couldn't take it. She was scarred and trembling in fear._

"_Get out!" Her stepmother, Nina, screamed at her, "My boyfriend is coming over and you cannot be here when he arrives."_

"_Y-y-yes," Ally stuttered._

"_Yes ma'am!" her stepmother prompted, raising the metal rod she was holding._

_Ally's eyes filled with tears. "Yes ma'am," she said, shaking as Nina brought the rod down. Ally tried to dodge it and hit the huge window of her one story house. The window shattered and Ally could feel the glass cutting her back and her side. She couldn't cry. That would only make things worse. Nina brought the rod down hitting her arm._

"_Now look what you did you klutz!" Nina screamed at her. "Get out before you cause any more damage than you already have!"_

_Ally grabbed her book and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face, and she didn't stop running until she reached the old playground at the end of the street. _

_All that was at the playground were some swings and a slide. Most of the swings weren't useable. They were only attached on one side so the other side was dragging the ground. The slide looked like it would fall apart at any point. Ally loved it. It was her safe haven. No one came to this playground, anymore, except for Ally._

_Ally sat down on one of the swings and put her head in her hands as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't know how much more she could take. But she didn't have anywhere else to go. She had to go back. _

_After it got dark, she started on home. She arrived and didn't see Nina's boyfriend's car. Ally walked in the front door. She was glad and worried to see Nina asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock. 12:30. Ally wondered why Nina's date had gotten over so soon. Not that Ally minded._

_Ally quietly crept upstairs. She went into the bathroom and tenderly lifted up her shirt to look at the scar on her back. She was still bleeding a little. It never occurred to her that the back of her shirt was soaked in blood. Ally quickly bandaged her back. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and let out a sigh. This was how life was going to be without her dad_

_**~~(A&A)~~**_

That scene played over and over in her head. It was like déjà vu. Ally had just scrubbed the entire house, so it was sparkling.

Nina saw that there was a crumb on the floor and had picked up the same metal rod. This time Ally braced herself for the pain to come. Nina hit Ally on the leg repeatedly till it bled.

"Get out!" Nina yelled. Ally scrambled to get off the ground. She limped as fast as she could, the pain in her leg becoming unbearable. Nina followed her stopping in the front door, still yelling at Ally. Ally's feet slapped against the pavement as she broke into a dead sprint. She did her best to forget about her leg and focusing on getting away from her crazy stepmother.

Even when Nina was out of sight, Ally kept going. She looked over her shoulder, until _BAM! _She ran into someone. She hit the ground. Hard. Ally looked up slightly dazed. She realized she should probably get away from the person considering how violently her leg was bleeding and she had absolutely no way to explain what happened to her leg and why she was running as fast as she could, scared out of her mind. Ally was relieved and horrified, when she saw the other person.

Ally saw the platinum blond hair and immediately knew who this person was. _Austin._

Austin was Ally's best friend. They hung out together, singing and just messing around. But he didn't know. She didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to think she was some kind of freak with all her scars and insecurities.

Ally could feel a sob rise up in her throat. She stood up abruptly, her head spinning. She stumbled a bit. Austin grabbed her arm and steadies her so she wouldn't fall.

"Ally! Are you Ok? I didn't mean to run into you. You had me so worried. You didn't answer my text and you always answer my texts so then I thought something was wrong and then I decided to come find you and then…" Austin talked quickly not even leaving a minute for Ally to talk. Austin looked down and saw Ally's bleeding, bruised leg. His eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh! Ally! What happened to your leg?"

"I…I-I can't tell you," Ally said looking down at her shoes, ashamed and frustrated.

"Ally," Austin said, lifting up my chin for Ally to look at his face. He searched her face desperately for answers.

"Come with me," He said softly, grabbing my hand.

**A/N: First chapter done. BTW, I am suuuuuuuppppeeer excited for Solos and Stray Kitties tonight it's not even funny.**

**Review of you liked it!**

"**May these words of my mouth and this meditation of my heart be pleasing in your sight, Lord, my Rock and my Redeemer." ~Psalm 19:14, NIV**


	2. The Nothing I've Become

_**~Recap of Chapter 1~**_

_**"Ally," Austin said, lifting up my chin for Ally to look at his face. He searched her face desperately for answers.**_

_**"Come with me," He said softly, grabbing my hand.**_

_**~~Austin and Ally~~**_

Ally, still holding Austin's hand, limped along beside him. She was frightened, about where they were going. _What if he takes me to the hospital and then they ask what happened? What would I tell them? You can't get scars like mine from falling down the stairs. _All these thoughts raced around in Ally's head.

Austin seemed to notice her limping because he picked her up, bridal style, and continued walking. He was completely silent and kept glancing at Ally worriedly.

"Austin," Ally said in a small voice, "Where are we going?"

"My house," he said simply. Austin could see the fear written all over her face. "My parents aren't home."

After he said that, Ally relaxed a bit. The pain her leg was horrible. The tears were still streaming down her face.

Austin carried her in the front door of his house. He gently set her down on the couch and walked quickly into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. He sorted through the box and pulled out some alcohol_** (A/N: I have absolutely no idea what you would really put on it) **_to clean it and an ace bandage. He handed her a pillow.

"Ally," he said, gently, "this is going to sting a bit." I nodded. He began to clean my beaten up leg with the alcohol and I squeezed the pillow tightly. I let go of the pillow when he began to wrap the ace bandage around my leg.

"Thanks" Ally murmured.

"Ally," Austin said, quietly, sitting next to Ally, "what happened?"

"Austin, I..." Ally couldn't finish her sentence. _What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he tells someone? Nina would kill me. _Ally began to cry. Austin pulled her into a hug.

"I c-can't tell you," Ally said, finally.

Austin's heart broke. Ally was so incredibly frightened and she couldn't tell him what was going on. Whatever happened Austin knew he had to be there for Ally.

Ally stood up. "I need to go," she said, walking quickly to the door.

"Ally, wait!" Austin exclaimed, blocking Ally from the door way.

"You can't go back. What if you get hurt?" Austin asked.

"Austin," Ally said, "I'll be fine."

"I just want you to be safe," Austin whispered. Ally looked up at Austin's face. He seemed genuinely concerned. Ally gave him a quick hug.

"Austin, if I don't leave now, things will get a lot worse," Ally told him.

"How do I know you'll be ok?" Austin asked.

"I'll be fine," Ally told him.

Austin let Ally out the door. She stepped outside the door. On an impulse, Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Stay safe," He whispered into her hair.

"I will," she lied. Ally knew she would go back and that she wouldn't be okay. She knew Nina would hit her still. But she also knew that if her Nina found out that Austin had found her it would end in Austin getting hurt, too. After all, he was the only reason she stayed with her stepmom.

**~~ (A&A) ~~**

Ally opened the door to her house, her entire body shaking in fear. The house reeked of alcohol. She walked into the living room, quietly. She didn't know what to expect when she walked in.

She definitely did not expect to walk in on a full out make out session between Nina and her boyfriend. Ally was about to leave when Nina saw her.

"What are you doing, you little brat!" Nina exclaimed.

Ally tried to apologize, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't…" That's when Nina punched her in the face.

"You idiot!" Nina said again punching her in the ribs. Ally cried out in pain. "Leave and don't ever come back here! You hear me!"

Ally nodded and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the swings at the end of the road. She sat down on one and sobbed. The pain in her head and ribs was becoming unbearable. She thought to herself, _I just want someone to save me from the nothing I am. _Then she slipped into darkness.

**~~ (A&A) ~~**

Austin was beginning to freak out. First, he finds his best friend running down the sidewalk, scared out of her mind, her leg bleeding everywhere. Then, he helps her and tries to figure out what happened to her and she leaves. Now, she won't answer his texts._ Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing, _he thought, _maybe this is all a misunderstanding. _

Austin went to where he always went when he needed to think. The old swings at the end of the road.

**~~ (A&A) ~~**

**A/N: New chapter! A bit on the crappy side if you ask me but whatevs. So uhhhh… I'm super excited for Tracks & Troubles! It's going to be really awesome! I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry! I really wanted to update.**

**Make sure to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Tell me in the reviews of any good fanfics you know of.**

**Share this story with your friends!**

**Reviews:**

_**E**__**lina-Ann**_: 1) At first I was sad, but I feel like it was really awkward when they were a couple. 2) Have fun in Japan!

_**LoveShipper: **_#cutestcoupleever

"**Do not remember the sins of my youth and my rebellious ways; according to your love remember me, for you, LORD, are good." ~Psalm 25:7 NIV**


End file.
